


Home for the Holidays

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dean runs a shelter, Derogatory Language, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: When Castiel was forcefully outed to his family on Christmas, he found himself estranged from his family for years. With the death of his twin, his family works on making amends, and Castiel can't fault his very religious family for trying. This is the first Christmas he's home again, and while he expects the awkward, stilted family moments as they navigate their broken relationships, he doesn't expect to actually enjoy it. But Christmas is about family, about love, and Castiel finds himself deep in it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: Destiel Writers & Readers





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ioascc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioascc/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Chelsea!!! I hope you had a fantastic day and I hope I can prolong your holiday enjoyment for a little longer!!! Thank you for being such an awesome part of our group ♥
> 
> I will be posting over the next week, the fic to be completed on New Years Eve --- and no, of course there's no reason for that. Nope. Not at all. 
> 
> Written for the Destiel Writers & Readers Fic Exchange!! 
> 
> **mentioned homophobia and homophobic language in reference to the Novak's initial reaction to learning Castiel was gay. They are not bad parents, and they make the effort to learn and grow. Happy ending with the family.

It was a week before Christmas.

Castiel had waited as long as he could, but he wasn’t able to push it off any longer. As it was, he had Anna, Michael, and Gabriel calling him multiple times a day, asking when he would be there. Of course, all three of his siblings had different approaches. Anna gently coaxed, Gabriel whined, Michael… well, Michael was Michael and didn’t know how to stop bossing his younger siblings around. It still made something warm settle in Castiel’s chest, knowing that they were all eager to see him. He missed them.

Six years had felt like a lifetime, in a way. He tried not to wonder what would have been if Jimmy had still been alive. If he still had his twin, his best friend, would his presence at the Novak's home be welcome now?

Castiel shivered involuntarily as he looked up at his childhood home, reaching for the keys to turn off the car. While he’d spoken to his mother a few times over the last year and a half since his twin had passed, he was still terrified to actually be here. The last Thanksgiving he’d been present for had featured his mother screaming obscenities at him, a boyfriend who’d betrayed him, and brothers and a sister who sat and stared, silent.

Despite his good relationship with all of his siblings now, their silence when he needed them most still haunts him.

The passenger door opening, the car flooding with sudden yellow light, made him jump, and he turned to see Gabriel sliding in beside him. His older brother closed the door and immediately reached for the handle to recline the seat, falling back with a few clicks. Wherever he was, Gabriel never hesitated to make himself comfortable. Castiel envied him that ability. They stayed, silent, until the overhead light shut back off, the chill of the winter air starting to cut through the heat that had collected from the drive.

“Mom knows you’re here,” Gabriel said finally, the seat protesting slightly as he shifted his weight, turning his head to find Castiel’s eyes in the dark. “She’s worried you’re not going to come in.”

Castiel snorted but managed to hold back the rest of his response. Of course, worry about their _mother’s_ feelings, not the youngest Novak who had been chased out with _‘faggot’_ and _‘sinner’_ and _‘Hell’_ ringing in his ears.

“Just... collecting my… things.” Castiel’s words were stilted, but Gabriel nodded anyway, understanding. Out of all of his siblings (the ones who were still alive anyway), Gabriel was the most supportive and the one Castiel was closest to.

“I told them you were probably fixing your makeup,” Gabriel joked, and while usually Castiel would roll his eyes, here and now it made his stomach clench and a chill run over him. His brother must’ve picked up on the look because he looked sheepish. “Sorry, I didn’t,” he trailed off and silence took over once more.

It was awkward, uncomfortable, and Castiel hated it. Gabriel was the brother he saw most often, at least twice a week. If things were strained between them, he could only imagine how uncomfortable the rest of this week would be.

“This was a mistake,” Castiel whispered at the same time Gabriel started, “Cassie, look-”

Castiel sighed but nodded, letting his brother continue.

“I know I should’ve stood up for you back then, okay? I kick myself over that every damn time I think of it. You know I don’t care who you stick it in, or who you let stick it in you, and neither does Anna. Hell, I don’t even think Michael truly cares, not like Mom and Dad.”

“He said I shouldn’t ‘talk about it’,” Castiel muttered darkly and Gabriel sighed, nodding his head. “As if being gay is a goddamn switch I can turn on and off.”

“Yeah, well, Mikey’s a dick. But he’s not exactly wrong… Just, hear me out,” Gabriel pushed on as Castiel made a noise of protest. “I wouldn’t bring it up. Right now you’re single so you don’t have a beau to gush about. And you know what? As far as Mom is concerned? She has a lot to make up for before she gets to be privy to your happiness. I’m not saying don’t be who you are, Cassie. I’m saying that you don’t owe them anything.”

Castiel glanced at him, then finally nodded. Gabriel was trying, despite having wildly missed the mark, but... he also had a point. Castiel had seven days of this ‘vacation’ to get through, and he wanted to do it as painlessly as possible.

Light flooded the driveway and the front yard as Naomi flipped the outside lights on and Castiel found himself smiling despite himself. “Do you think we should hold out and see if she sends Michael out?”

Gabriel snorted and reached down to put the seat back into the normal position. “No way, she’ll send Anna out first. Anna has been talking _non stop_ about you, too, so Mom wouldn’t even have to ask Michael to get off the couch.”

Castiel smiled softly and nodded his head, finally pulling the keys free and tucking them into the pocket of his jacket. Taking his cue, Gabriel let himself out of the car and rounded to the trunk, tapping it twice with his knuckles until Castiel popped it.

Backpack over his shoulder from the backseat, Castiel met Gabriel with his duffel bag at the front of the car.

“I got your back,” Gabriel said as he reached over and squeezed Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel just nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and let his brother lead him up the front steps and into the house.

Acting as if she hadn’t just been standing at the door, Naomi had disappeared into the kitchen and was busy straightening out plates on the island when they walked in. Castiel was given just a moment of peace, taking in the warm, nearly overwhelming scent of _home_. While part of him felt like a completely different person than he was six years ago, it was as if absolutely nothing had changed and he shifted slightly to look over his shoulder, making sure it was Gabriel he’d walked in with and not Balthazar.

Then, Naomi was on him.

“Castiel!” Her smile was genuine, her eyes glassy as she rounded the island, tossing the hand towel in her hands onto the counter before coming to wrap him in a hug. He couldn’t help it; at first, he stiffened, but his mom felt like safety and he melted into her hug, finding himself squeezing her back just as tightly.

“Welcome home, baby,” she whispered against his neck and he felt his eyes burning. He squeezed her tighter instead of answering and when she pulled back to cup his face, he shut his eyes. “Are you hungry?”

“Always, Mom.” He was glad his voice was strong and steady and he smiled as he watched her walk back into the kitchen, bending down to take a heavy lasagna from the warming tray on the oven.

“Just have to pop in the garlic bread… why don’t you say hello to your father?”

Castiel nodded and felt his backpack being pulled off, Gabriel tilting his head at him silently as he disappeared down the hallway to put Castiel’s things in his old childhood bedroom. He half wondered if the bedroom had had to be put back together once they decided he was worth having around again, or if they’d left it enclosed and ignored for almost a decade…

He pushed the thought away and instead focused on hanging up his coat and pulling off his gloves and boots. Gabriel, however, hadn’t returned yet and he took a deep breath, realizing he couldn’t put it off for much longer.

Straightening his shoulders, he turned to the right and headed through the dining room. From behind the table, he could see into the living room. Michael and were sitting stiffly on the couch, both of them turned towards the television but Castiel could tell they were both listening and waiting. Anna was across from them, her legs bouncing in anticipation. If she had been able to see around the wall, he was sure she would’ve been up and throwing herself at him.

He smiled at that and found his feet moving again.

As soon as she saw him, Anna’s eyes lit up and she squealed, leaping off the couch and jumping onto him. Castiel stumbled back, his shoulder catching the door-jamb painfully, but he laughed anyways and moved side to side, his sister’s laughter loud in his ear.

“You’re here! You’re here!” she kept repeating, not letting him go until Michael cleared his throat pointedly and took his spot where Anna was, giving Castiel the friendliest hug he’d ever received from the eldest Novak - outside of Michael being drunk.

“Welcome home, Merry Christmas,” Michael said and Castiel found himself smiling, returning the greeting. Michael pulled back, wrapping his arm over Castiel’s shoulder and leading him over to the couch. Castiel felt himself hesitate, looking down at his father.

Chuck had never been much of a hugger, and Castiel hadn’t expected him to start now. Their father looked up and gave a curt nod, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smile as he reached over and patted the couch beside him, inviting Castiel to sit. Castiel followed his brother’s lead, jumping as his father laid a hand on his arm.

“We’re watching that stupid Elf movie,” he said simply and Castiel gave a small laugh.

“It’s tradition,” he whispered back.

By the time Gabriel came back, stretching out over the opposite couch and leaning bodily against Anna’s side, Castiel realized he was still smiling and he’d relaxed. Maybe this week wouldn’t be so bad afterall…  
  


* ** *

  
“So, how’s work?” Naomi asked, passing a bowl of garlic string beans over the table and Castiel accepted it with a nod of thanks before he realized they were all waiting for him to answer.

“Oh, me?” He felt himself flush when his mother nodded kindly at him and cleared his throat as he loaded a pile of beans on his plate. “It’s been pretty good - uh, mostly. I recently had to report a family to CPS…”

Naomi laid a hand over her heart, looking as distressed as Castiel felt about it. While he was hopeful his student going to get out of the abusive situation he was in, separating a family around Christmastime was heartbreaking. “He’s one of my best students, so curious and smart… He was so afraid his dad would get in trouble,” Castiel trailed off and shook his head.

“Well, we can only pray his father will be rehabilitated,” Chuck commented and reached for the plate of garlic bread.

“And if not, I hope that boy can be in a safe environment where he can thrive,” Naomi added and Castiel found himself nodding.

“Well,” Gabriel chirped loudly, smacking his lips around a bite of lasagna. “I love depressing stories as much as the next person, but who wants to hear about my job?”

Castiel smiled at him and nodded, listening to Gabriel tell them all about the new property he’d purchased to expand his candy business, despite having helped him scout out locations.

Michael touched upon a few of his recent cases, but as one of the top criminal defense lawyers in the state, most of his cases were highly televised and covered by the news outlets, and the current cases he wasn’t able to get into. Anna spoke about her class, the second teacher among the Novak kids, and then mentioned the one thing Castiel had hoped they would avoid all week.

“I’ve… been seeing someone,” Anna said as she picked at a strand of cheese. “I met him at my church and we’ve gone on a few dates now.”

“Oh?” Naomi sat up straighter, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Things are going well then? Is there going to be a grandchild in my future?”

“Mom!” Anna groaned, her cheeks pinking up as she looked down at her plate. “We’ve been on, like, three dates. Its way too early to be talking about children!”

“It’s never too early!” Naomi argued. “What if he doesn’t want children? What if he _has_ children? These are things you should know up front!”

“Well, he said he wanted kids in passing, so there’s that… We’re still getting to know one another, Mom, but I really do like him.”

Naomi smiled at her and Castiel could see the plans already. Naomi wanted nothing more than to be a grandmother. “What about the rest of you? Any dating prospects?” she asked as she lifted up her wine glass.

“I’m much too busy for dating, Mother,” Michael replied with a scoff, lifting up his glass as well.

“I’m actually seeing someone,” Gabriel said with a shrug, “going on… six months now, maybe?”

“What?” Naomi asked, turning fully towards her middle son. “Since when? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Gabriel shrugged and picked at his plate. “Just… not ready for the whole meet the family thing. I knew if I told you, you’d invite her to Christmas, and… well, I didn’t think this was the best year for that.”

Chuck made a noise of agreement and Castiel glanced between his father and mother before looking back at Gabriel. His brother’s excuse was only part of the issue: Kali wasn’t Catholic, and he knew Gabriel was worried that revealing that tidbit of information would result in something very similar to Castiel’s coming out. Not that Gabriel had said as much, but Castiel didn’t need to hear the words.  
  
There was silence for a moment before their mother accepted the answer, then her attention was back on Castiel. “And what about you?” she asked and Castiel froze, watching Anna and Michael do the same from the corner of his eye. “Any… any man you’re seeing? Interested in?”

“Um,” Castiel replied eloquently, glancing back up and over at his father, then his mother, looking for any sign of a trap. While Chuck had stopped eating and was listening, he didn’t _seem_ upset, and Naomi was waiting patiently for him to answer. “Uh, no-not right now, no.”

Naomi actually looked disappointed and Castiel felt Gabriel’s leg press against his under the table, a small sign of support.

“Well, hopefully soon,” Naomi said before she started eating again. “You’re quite the catch, Castiel, you deserve to be happy.”

Thankfully, no one commented on the sudden swell of emotion Castiel felt. He blinked away the tears and focused back on his plate, the rest of the table folding back into mindless, comfortable chatter.

  
* ** *  
  


The rest of the evening had gone smoothly, and everyone had retired to bed, but Castiel couldn’t settle.

His room was exactly how he’d left it, Jimmy’s things as well. It both made him happy and ache at the same time, the sudden overwhelming realization that Jimmy was gone made it hard to breathe. He pulled a pair of sweatpants over his pajamas and quietly moved through the house to the front door. With boots and jacket on, he slipped outside, taking a seat on the front porch.

The air was freezing, his breath coming out in heavy puffs and hanging on the air before him. It had started snowing around dinner time but had since stopped, leaving behind a good six or seven inches. The plows had been through and he was just about to get up and find the shovel, when a loud peal of laughter drew his attention.

The Winchester house was all lit up, something Castiel wasn’t used to at all. Growing up, he’d been friends with the oldest Winchester son, Dean, having been closer in age to him than to Sam. High school pulled them apart, that and the fact that it was Dean Winchester that made Castiel realize his preference was not for girls.

Their father was a hardworking man, stoic and focused, much like Castiel’s own father. And decorating for any holiday wasn’t ever something he was focused on. It seemed that whoever had taken residence at the Winchester house did not feel the same, as it seemed every square inch of the house was lit up with lights. The yard seemed to glow a peaceful red and green, and there were even a few white-lit up reindeer decorating the center of the yard.

Castiel looked up to see a child tear across the front yard, laughing as snow kicked up around him in a flurry. It had to be almost midnight, but the parents didn’t care. The father came around the corner, leaning down to pick up a pile of snow before lobbing the snowball over at the child.

There was another peal of laughter, but this time, something about it caught Castiel’s attention. It sounded… familiar. It was the mother standing on the front porch, calling out, “Jack! You have to pack it tight!” as a failed snowball fell short, that it clicked.

The boy across the street was Jack Kline, the child Castiel had called CPS on earlier in the week. Which meant, the man chasing after him and lobbing snowballs at him, _laughing_ as if he hadn’t left finger shaped bruises against the boy’s pale skin or cigarette burns on the back hands, was -

Maybe it was the built up stress, waiting for the other shoe to fall the entire evening he’d been here. Or maybe it was the fact that Castiel cared, deeply, about his students and the look on Jack’s face when he asked him about the marks were something that still haunted him… but Castiel saw red. He stormed off the couch, sliding slightly over the icy walkway, and straight across the street into the neighbors yard.

“Mr. Novak!” Jack exclaimed happily as he saw his teacher moving quickly over the snow. Castiel nodded at him quickly but moved forward to Mr. Kline. He hadn’t fully decided what he was going to say, but he was _angry_. How dare this man hurt such a sweet, smart, talented child like Jack? He knew from Jack’s tearful confession that ‘Daddy hurt Mommy, too’ and he wanted nothing more than to take both Jack and his mother away from this man.

He’d just barely registered the, “Cas?” and that the man looking back at him was none other than Dean Winchester, before he hauled back and punched him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the warmth from the fire crackling at the far end of the living room, Castiel still felt cold. He stared at his hands resting on his lap, listening to the sounds of Mrs. Kline ushering her excitable son up the stairs, despite Jack’s protests to stay up and talk with his teacher.

Castiel flinched at the sound of shifting frozen peas, turning his head to the side to see Dean beside him on the couch adjusting the bag against his face. The man was looking back at him from his uncovered eye, a strange expression on his face. If Castiel hadn’t known any better, he would’ve thought Dean was smiling…

“Your right hook has improved since high school.”

Castiel flushed again and looked away, back to his hands. “Dean, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have – I mean, I didn’t –" He stopped and closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Dean was quiet for a moment, and then gave a huff of laughter, drawing Castiel’s eyes back to him.

“To be honest, man, I’m not mad. I get where you were coming from. Though,” Dean let the peas slide to his lap and he turned fully, meeting Castiel’s gaze head on, “despite the douchebag deserving it? I know from experience you don’t get too far by punching every asshole who beats on his family.” Dean shrugged again and picked at the corner of the frozen vegetable bag. “It’s part of why I do what I do.”

Castiel nodded slowly and looked up at the sound of the stairs creaking, seeing Mrs. Kline at the middle of the staircase. Dean turned his head and gave her a small wave.

“Sorry, Kelly. We’ll take it outside. Feel free to lock up behind me, okay?” Dean smiled at then stood, and Castiel followed behind him silently, pulling on his boots and jacket. Dean opened the door and held it for Castiel to pass, Kelly slowly coming down the steps behind them. Dean waited to hear the click of the lock before turning to Castiel with a smile.

“We can sit on the deck if you want. Or we can head over to your parent’s kitchen, if it’s too cold out.” Dean paused and turned his head, looking over his front yard. “I think Kelly is a bit shaken up, so I don’t suggest a drive, but we can sit in my baby for some privacy.”

Castiel just stared at Dean, his mouth slightly open. In the chaotic screaming after he’d punched Dean in the face, Kelly Kline running and falling into the snow in blind panic thinking her husband had ‘found them’, Castiel realized that Dean Winchester was _not_ actually Jack’s father. Between Jack’s recognition of Castiel and Dean being quick as a whip, he’d quickly put together what Castiel’s assumption had been. The situation was diffused quickly and all of them moved into the warmth of Dean’s house, despite Castiel apologizing profusely and wanting to slink back across the street.

“I… I can make us coffee?”

Dean snorted a laugh and nodded his head, clapping Castiel on the shoulder before taking off down the driveway towards the Novak house. Castiel caught up with him quickly and met Dean on the porch, opening the door and waving him in. Though it had been years since Dean had been in the Novak house – at least to Castiel’s knowledge – he kicked off his boots and hung up his jacket before heading towards the kitchen.

They were quiet as Castiel started up the coffee pot, Dean taking a spot at the table and gingerly touching his face. Castiel winced in sympathy and turned back to watch the coffee percolate, pouring them to large mugs when it was finished.

“Cream or sugar?” Castiel asked, trailing off as Dean picked up the mug and took a healthy sip. “Guess not.” Castiel turned to dump a spoonful of sugar into his cup before returning to sit beside Dean. They were quiet for another moment before Castiel sighed. “I am truly sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t have punched you.”

Dean gave him a smile, lifting his mug up to his lips as he shrugged his shoulder. “Look, I’m gathering that you were the one to report Jack’s abuse?” With Castiel’s nod, Dean continued, “I saw what that bastard did to Jack and what he did to Kelly. So, I don’t blame you in the slightest. If I had the chance, I would probably haul off and punch the fucker, too.”

Castiel nodded his head, only slightly placated. “So… I’m surprised,” Castiel said after a moment, wrapping his hands around his mug and soaking in the warmth. “As happy as I am that Jack and his mom are out of there, I didn’t think CPS usually worked that fast?”

“Ah,” Dean replied, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Well… the system isn’t perfect by any means.”

Castiel made a noise of agreement, picking up his mug and looking at Dean to continue.

“I’ve seen the system fail one too many times, in fact. Statistically speaking, once an abuser knows they’ve been found out, their violence increases. The risk of them killing-” Dean trailed off and shook his head.

“Well, at least it worked for the Klines, right?”

Dean was strangely quiet and Castiel placed his mug down, cocking his head to the side.

“Dean?”

“Remember Sam’s little girlfriend in high school? Ruby?”

Castiel nodded, wondering what the hell that had to do with the Klines. Ruby had been a hot mess, with a whole bunch of daddy issues. She had been a bad influence on Sam until the Winchesters had found out she was being molested by her father.

“When we finally convinced her to report her father… they tried rehabilitation, counseling, the whole legal shebang. And it worked, for a while. Until they disappeared. Sam heard from her a few years later, it had never stopped. It got worse and he relocated, their case falling through the cracks between state lines.” Dean shook his head and ran his fingers over the handle of his mug. “I remember trying to get Ruby to move in with us, let Sam and I hide her, but… Sam was convinced if we went about things the right way, it would all work out.”

“I had no idea,” Castiel whispered, shaking his head. While Ruby had never been his favorite person when they were teenagers, he wouldn’t wish what happened to her on anyone. If more of them had known, maybe…

“When I found out what happened, what the system _let_ happen, I decided it wasn’t going to happen again. I took over Singer Salvage when my Uncle Bobby had an accident, pushing him into early retirement. And I hired this woman, Lisa, on to be my secretary. A few months in, I started noticing some of the same things we had seen with Ruby.

“Her husband was beating the shit out of her, her and their son, Benjamin. I finally convinced her to leave him, I told her that no matter what, I would help her. She went the legal route, and they took her into a woman’s shelter. He found them, though, and he picked Ben up at school, basically holding him hostage to convince Lisa to come home. So, I stepped in.”

Castiel raised a brow and gestured to the purpling bruise on Dean’s cheek.

Dean gave a small laugh and shook his head. “No, I didn’t punch him… as much as I wanted to. I offered Lisa and Ben a safe place. I helped Lisa get established elsewhere, Sammy helped actually, and I got her and Ben out of here.”

“Is... is what you do legal?” Castiel asked and again, Dean shrugged.

“Ehhh,” Dean drawled, giving a shrug. “I’m sure if one of the father’s wanted to try and fight a custody battle, they would have to go to court and explain to a judge why they thought it was a good idea to beat the crap out of their families. Of course, when kids are involved, they don’t get child support, so I make sure they’re able to support themselves.”

“So Kelly and Jack?”

“Word of mouth, now. I’ve helped fourteen families over the last four years. As a single guy, I’m not the first choice for a woman who’s been abused. But people talk, and I’ve earned a good reputation between the families I’ve helped.” Dean paused and smiled, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“Kelly said she had one of my business cards, she gave me a call yesterday. I hand over a set of keys, make sure no unexpected visitors come, and work on getting them set up with a new life. I only let you into the house because Jack knew you, but-"

“But that’s why we couldn’t stay. I get it,” Castiel nodded his head. “It's kind of amazing, really.”

Dean gave a small smile, nodding his head. “I just wanted to help, I didn’t expect it to become a thing.”

Castiel smiled back at him and they lapsed into silence, finishing their cups of coffee. Castiel motioned to the coffee pot but Dean shook his head. Instead, Castiel got them both glasses of water before sitting back down. He let himself look at Dean, really look at him. Time had been good to the older Winchester… Castiel cleared his throat and tore his gaze away.

“So, teaching, huh?” Dean asked as he set his glass back down on the table. “Not what I thought you would choose but, I can see it.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I really like it. It’s something that –"

“Castiel?”

Both Castiel and Dean jumped as the main light was turned on and Mrs. Novak walked into the kitchen, holding her robe tightly shut as she squinted against the sudden brightness into the kitchen. “What on Earth?”

“Sorry, Mom, I-" Castiel stopped, unsure how to explain the situation to his mother.

“Are you – is this – I don’t believe that the middle of the night is the best time to be ‘entertaining’ guests, Castiel.”

Castiel felt himself flush at the implication and he stammered over his response. “No! That’s not – this isn’t –"

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Novak,” Dean cut in smoothly, rising from his seat and taking their glasses and mugs to the sink, setting them in it gently. “I saw Castiel outside, neither one of us could sleep it seems, so we decided to catch up.”

Naomi blinked again, looking over their guest. “Dean Winchester?”

Dean smiled and nodded once. “Time got away from us, it seems. I apologize if we woke you! I should head out now, but thank you for the conversation and the coffee, Cas.”

Castiel barely repressed a shiver at the nickname, the sense of familiarity foreign after so many years of not speaking to one another.

“I’ll make a pass by before I head to work,” Dean continued talking as he moved through the kitchen with ease, Naomi and Castiel watching him head towards the door to pull on his boots and his coat. “Tell Chuck he doesn’t have to get up early and snow blow the driveway.”

“You’re too good to us, Dean,” Naomi said with a soft sigh, smiling as Dean nodded his head towards her.

“Goodnight,” Dean smiled and then turned to Castiel. “We’ll catch up later, okay?”

“Night,” Castiel answered, staring even after the door was shut. “Sorry we woke you,” Castiel said finally, turning his head to find his mother staring at him with an expression he couldn’t read.

“Just turn out the light when you’re done, baby,” she answered, staring for a moment more before turning away and heading towards the stairs and back to bed.

Castiel took his time cleaning out the glasses and mugs they’d used, drying and putting them away. The idea of returning to his and Jimmy’s bedroom made him uncomfortable, however, and he made his way to the living room instead, laying down on the couch with one of the throw blankets. Tomorrow, in the daylight, maybe he could figure out how to be comfortable in the room. But tonight, too many demons of the past had risen up and he had enough on his mind.

* ** *

“Heard you had a midnight rendezvous with Hottie McWinchester.”

Castiel groaned and forced his eyes open. Gabriel was leaning over the back of the couch, his face inches from Castiel’s, a stupid smile across his mouth. Of all the images to wake up to, this was not one that Castiel would’ve chosen.

He struggled to free his arm from the blanket to whack his brother, but Gabriel was quick and instead, vaulted himself over the back of the couch, landing on Castiel’s stomach.

“Gabe! What the fuck!” Castiel groaned, jerking his knee up to try and buck his brother off. Gabriel was too heavy, and Castiel too sleep addled, and the older Novak just laughed in response as he wiggled his butt to get more comfortable.

“What are you two, five?” Michael commented as he made his way through the living room. Castiel looked up to see him roll his eyes before disappearing into the kitchen. Gabriel, as if to prove Michael’s point, stuck his tongue out after his brother’s retreating form.

“Get off me,” Castiel grumbled, jerking his knee up again. Gabriel looked down at him, hesitating, but finally conceded and stood, allowing Castiel to at least sit up on one of the cushions before throwing himself back down.

“You didn’t answer me,” Gabriel said, nudging Castiel’s leg with his foot. “Hottie McWinchester, a midnight booty call?”

“Shut up, Gabriel,” Castiel fired back, glaring at him. “It was not a booty call. Hell, it wasn’t anything like that! I just- I just saw him and we decided to catch up, that’s all.”

Gabriel raised a brow, then a slow smirk spread over his lips. “Okay, so it was a _pre_ booty call then? Do you still want to bone Hottie McWinchester?” 

Castiel flushed and turned his head away from his brother. Gabriel was the only one, other than his best friend, Charlie, that had known about his feelings for Dean. It was something his older brother had never let him live down and honestly, it was shocking that his family hadn’t figured out Castiel’s preferences thanks to Gabriel’s teasing. 

“I don’t know him, Gabriel. He doesn’t know me.” 

Gabriel hummed softly, but thankfully stayed quiet. Anna came from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, handing one to Castiel before taking a seat on the couch across from them. 

“What about mine?” Gabriel asked with a pout, reaching for Castiel’s mug. 

“You can get it yourself! Poor Cassie didn’t ask to be woken up so rudely, so I figured I could at least try and make sure his morning wouldn’t be a total wash.” 

Gabriel grumbled but pushed off the couch, careful not to push too much weight on Castiel’s legs as he stood. As he disappeared, Castiel looked up to see Anna watching him over the top of her mug. He raised a brow and she smiled softly. 

“Dean Winchester did the driveway this morning for Dad,” she said and took a sip, her eyes never leaving Castiel’s face. 

“That was nice of him,” Castiel answered, blowing across the hot coffee. 

“He asked if you were up.” 

“You saw him?” Castiel looked up again, watching the smile on his sister’s face. 

“I did, the blower woke me up. I sent him on his way with some hot coffee and some of Mom’s scones. I told him you weren’t but… offered you up for dinner with him.”

Castiel felt his eyes widen at that. “You… what? What did you say, what did he say?” 

Anna just shrugged and smiled, sipping her drink again. “I think you both have some catching up to do, other than your midnight rendezvous.”

“Does everyone-”

“Of course we all know about it, Castiel. There’s no secrets in this house, you know that.” Anna rolled her eyes and Castiel bit his tongue on commenting. Only important secrets, apparently, were kept quiet. “Dean has been through a lot through the years, he’s not the same person he was when you were in high school.”

“Are any of us?” Castiel muttered and Anna nodded her head. 

“Well, I told him you were free tonight, and he looked excited at the prospect. So!” She leaned over, placing her mug on the coffee table and leaned forward. “Do you want my help going through your bedroom?”

Castiel gave a small smile. While he had been closer to Gabriel, Anna and Jimmy were closest outside of the twins. Out of anyone in the house, Anna would probably understand. He thought it over for a moment, then nodded. 

They finished their coffee, listening to the sounds of Michael and Gabriel arguing over the correct way to cook scrambled eggs - though Gabriel kept demanding Michael use a ‘wooden dildo’ instead of a spoon, causing Michael to quickly and loudly lose his patience. As Anna and Castiel made their way through the kitchen to the twin’s bedroom, Gabriel was leaning over the counter island practically _beaming_ while Michael looked like an angry hornet. 

Anna quietly closed the bedroom door behind them and Castiel let out a slow breath. His bag was open, clothes from yesterday spilling out over the floor by his bed, the covers pulled back where he’d tried to sleep the night before. But everything else… 

Anna moved to sit on Castiel’s bed, her eyes trailing over Jimmy’s side. “You know… when things… happened? Jimmy refused to sleep in here.” 

Castiel looked up at that. “He… didn’t?”

Anna shook her head, reaching forward. Between the beds was a desk, various knick knacks from their time in college, a few left over from high school, were strategically placed around, leaving enough room for a large alarm clock that displayed the night sky on the ceiling and a spot for a laptop. Anna picked up a shot glass from Jimmy’s first job at Margaritaville in Florida, where he went to school. 

“Mom let him stay a night or two on the couch before she threw a fit and told him he couldn’t take up the living room.” She turned the glass in her fingers. “He crashed on my bedroom floor after that. Started bringing a sleeping bag with him when he came.”

Castiel nodded, knowing the strangeness of being in this room without each other. 

Anna blew out a slow breath and looked up at him. “Mom bought a queen bed for in here,” she said softly and Castiel nodded. 

“I expected as much.”

“I told her not to move anything in here until you came. I told her we would take care of it.” 

Castiel nodded and let himself look. There was a quilt Jimmy’s high school sweetheart had made him, folded over the end of the bed. Varsity jackets were pinned to the wall and a shelf was full to the brim of Jimmy’s trophies. Where Castiel was always studious, eager for a chess club rather than a lacrosse team, Jimmy was athletic. 

“I can’t just… shove everything that’s left of him into a box, Anna,” Castiel whispered, tearing his eyes away from the trophies to his sister. “But I can’t leave this room as a shrine for him, either.”

Anna clicked her tongue and placed the glass down again. “Just because we’re changing the room up, doesn’t mean we have to get rid of everything _or_ forget about Jimmy, Cassie.”

“Lets just… take it slow.” 

Anna nodded and reached for Castiel, hugging him tightly before drawing back. Castiel blew out a slow, deep breath and got to work.

* ** *

It took most of the day to finish the room, Anna and Castiel working slowly but efficiently. Some of Jimmy’s knick knacks and trophies were moved to the living room, displayed on the mantle. A few were given to their brothers and placed with Castiel and Anna’s own things, to bring back to their homes. 

The desk was moved in front of the large window, most of the decorations on top of it remaining in place, just moved aside for a large family picture of all of the Novak children. 

One of Jimmy’s varsity jackets was kept on the wall, and Michael and Anna’s were placed up with it. It had taken a little bit to decide, but Castiel wanted to be reminded of all of his siblings while he was here, of the bond they all had growing up. Jimmy’s high school jacket went into Castiel’s bag and the remaining ones were carefully hung in the closet. 

Michael stopped in with some sandwiches and a screwdriver, hanging up two additional shelves in the room for some pictures and trophies. Then left Anna and Castiel to finish cleaning and rearranging. 

By the time they were finished, Castiel and Anna sat on the end of the new bed, Amelia’s quilt laid out fully over the bedspread, and looked around the room. It still felt like Jimmy was there with them, but it was much more comfortable than it had been. Castiel no longer felt like an intruder. 

“I think he would’ve liked it,” Anna said after a moment, looking around the room. “Plus, he could’ve actually had Amelia sleep in here with him. You would’ve been designated to the couch.”

Castiel snorted at that, nodding his head. Honestly, one of the reasons his parents hadn’t changed this bedroom over was so that they could enforce any significant others sleeping in the guest room instead - despite Amelia and Jimmy living together, they hadn’t been married, so sharing a bed was unthinkable. 

“I think he would’ve liked it too,” Castiel said after a moment. “I miss him.” 

Anna didn’t answer, simply slid her arms around Castiel’s and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered and Castiel smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I am, too,” he replied, finding he meant it. 

“Now,” Anna pulled back, clapping her hands together before she stood and grabbed Castiel’s bag from the floor, “you need to go and shower so I can figure out what you’re wearing for you date.”

“Anna, it’s not a date. _You_ set it up, remember? That’s the complete opposite of a date.” 

Anna shrugged and started digging through his clothes. “Well, then your _pre_ date.” 

“Dean isn’t gay, Anna,” Castiel rolled his eyes, but allowed Anna to shove him out the door towards the bathroom. She had jeans and a shirt in her hands. 

As she shoved him through the door and handed him the clothes she said, “There’s more sexualities than just ‘gay’ and ‘straight’, Castiel.” 

Castiel had nothing to argue with that so he sighed, letting the door close before he turned to get into the shower. Either way, date or not - and he purposefully ignored the fluttering in his stomach at that thought - he _did_ need to shower just as much as he needed to eat dinner. 

And he could always use another friend.


End file.
